


The Blurring of fiction and fact

by FinallyWriting



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyWriting/pseuds/FinallyWriting
Summary: A group of friends, Karry, Tom, Laura, and Jack find themselves lost in a mysterious world where the uncanny and strange is the norm. While they try to find a way out they encounter monsters and make friends that sometimes even become longtime companions. This story follows their journey through the mysterious world along with constant comedic relief from the narrator and her little sister who also wants to narrate her own story.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Before We Begin

I feel I need to mention that this is the first story I have actually tried to commit to, and I still have a lot to learn about writing so pardon my errors. (constructive criticism is welcome) 

All of the characters shown in pictures and written about in this story are all characters I have taken the time to create and are completely original unless stated otherwise.

Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and I hope you have a great life.

-FinallyWriting


	2. We Finally Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finally begins with a little conflict between the narrating sisters, and the main characters being introduced.

*BOOM*

A loud crash is heard as two masked figures run out of a large jewelry store alarms in the store blaring as they run into the streets of Aclapey* the city bustling with the voices of thousands of people and roaring of engines as cars rush down the narrow streets, eager to get to their destinations.

The masked man begins to grin as he runs towa-

What are you doing?

Narrating an epic tale of heroes and villains.

No.

But I-

No, that is a story for another time right now I need to focus on my story, not this heroes and villains crap that your going on about. Now go and find a different story and narrator to crash.

Fine.

Now that, that's out of the way,

The city of Aclapey were bustling with the life of thousands of people from all communities and ethnic groups from the Americans of the U.S.A. to the Germans from Deutschland*. There are many cultures and diverse groups to explore in this world, but the group this story focuses on is one of four humans and their companions.

These four humans include Karry a nineteen year old girl that is described as the brains of the group that is majoring in graphic design. Though she is most memorable through her bright pink hair and tom-boyish* fashion that often includes a tank top of some sort and a pair of dark reddish-violet sweatpants.

Tom a eighteen, almost nineteen year old boy that is majoring in computer engineering is what can only be described as a hardcore emo*, though he truly does care for his friends. He has short black hair that partially covers both his eyes that are always down-turned along with his mouth. His sense of style is often criticized as weird by people who don't know him well, as he wears black ripped jeans with a skull shirt and fishnet finger-less gloves.

The social guru, Laura is an eighteen year old girl that is often seen as the beauty of the group who is a fashion major which often leads to her taking her friends through the lengthy process of modeling, but she always makes it up to her friends in any way she can. Her personal sense of fashion is very traditionally girly girl-ish* with her outfits consisting of cool colored low cut sleeveless tops and jean shorts as well as bow placed in her peach colored hair trying to portray her carefree lifestyle through what she wears.

The last of her friends, Jack, is a nineteen year old boy who is majoring in chemistry seen by most outsiders as the normal one in the odd group of friends, since he is always the voice of reason and has the most common sense* of the group. He wears a baggy yellow and green-blue striped sweater and grey pants and tends to leave his hair frizzed and fluffed up to the side.

The group of friends is currently seen walking towards their apartments about a mile away from campus where they were coming from after a long day of school.

"Man, today was so boring" Laura exclaimed in a high pitched voice as an exasperated look made it's way onto her face. "We had a substitute today, Mrs.Karter, but she couldn't even teach us the lesson that the teacher left so all we did was a boring crossword that she gave us the entire class." Laura ranted to all of her friends as they made their way into the apartment complex.

"A crossword doesn't sound that bad, in fact that sounds pretty fun if you ask me," Karry pipped in her french accent lacing her words, with a dorky grin on her face.

"You would say that." Tom grumbled in a gravely hushed tone to no one in particular.

Karry's head turned to him in shock and anger as she started to rant to him about how rude his remark was, with Tom firing back every once in a while.

"Guys," Jack's slightly baritone voice getting the three's attention as Laura had started to side with Karry in their skirmish*. "This is our place, common Tom let's go." As Jack shut the door Karry yelled something about finishing what they had started tomorrow.

Karry and Laura continued in silence as they continued to their apartment on the third floor of the building. When they reached the door Karry took out her key and unlocked the door and headed straight to her room, no doubt to finish an assignment. Laura let out a breathy sigh at her friend and roommate's actions. As she headed toward the kitchen to get an apple she heard a loud bang come from her room. 

She had a moment of panic and then dread as she realized what the sound must have been. She rushed to her room relived to find that her roommate hadn't gone to check what the sound was, but was quick to glare at the bat-like female creature on her bedroom floor that had vogue magazines scattered around it.

"What have I told you about making noise? Especially when someone else is home!" she whisper yelled at her.

"Sorry Laura." she stated in a fast guilty tone looking down.

"It's fine Batsy," she stated in a more relaxed tone, slight annoyance still lacing her tone.

She looked down at her companion quickly forgetting everything that had previously happened and tossed the apple she had gotten from the kitchen to her. Batsy was quick to react, biting into it and quickly started to devour the sweet fruit. As the bat was eating the apple Laura went over to her desk and sat down starting to sketch out designs for a new dress. 

"Hey, when do you think I'll finally be able to go outside." Batsy asked, her hyper tone starting to return as she forgot about the incident.

"I'm not sure." Laura answered truthfully her eyebrows scrunched together.

Meanwhile, Karry was sitting in her room blasting music through her headphones. As she looked at the paper in front of her she she ran the black marker over the already sketched lines. One glance at the paper would most likely either leave someone confused or laughing hysterically as she was drawing a cartoon goat- or pardon shoat* strange proportions and a strange facial expression. 

She finished inking a few minutes later and put away the picture in a blue folder labeled Comic/Story Ideas. When she had put it away she took out a large canvas and began her assignment. 

Almost 3 hours later she had finished and what had been a blank canvas had been turned into a large back, white, and grey painting of a cat looking at a grey sunset while sitting on a fence. Karry had a proud look on her face as she left it there to dry. After she had finished checking for any imperfections she went to go shower and get ready for bed, and once she was done she turned all the lights off and got in bed.

After only a few minutes of laying in bed she was about to fall asleep when suddenly she heard a gruff voice say behind her,

"We finally found 'er and the rest." The giggling of what she assumed was two others followed it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aclapey - Aclapey is a large city that is referred to as the capital of the country of Pewskro 

Deutschland - Deutschland is how Germany is said in the German language.

Tomboy - tomboys are pretty much defined by not wearing skirts or dresses and Instead, wear cool, comfortable pants that have a boyish look.

Emo - emo is now more generally used to refer to a person (typically a teenager) who dresses in a Gothic style and listens to emo music.

Girly Girl - Girly Girl is a slang term for a girl or woman who chooses to dress and behave in an especially feminine style, such as wearing pink, using make-up, using perfume, dressing in skirts, dresses and blouses, and talking about relationships and other activities which are associated with the traditional gender role of a woman.

Common Sense - good sense and sound judgment in practical matters.

Skirmish - an episode of irregular or unpremeditated fighting.

Shoat - Shoats are goat-sheep hybrids that look like anthropomorphic goats that say "baaaahhhhh" instead of saying whatever a goat says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclapey - The large city in which this story takes place that has a history of some of the largest creators such as Wilt Didney and Jecksapticeye originating from the large city.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where all the pronunciations and meanings of certain words will be put in all needed chapters.


End file.
